


one word from you holds an entire universe.

by Megalomanie



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Betty and Veronica are FP's daughters, F/M, Homophobia, Jughead is Mr. Darcy of course, Romance, Veronica is Lizzy, but Kevin will prevail I swear, but in modern times, but make it darker, canon family ties have no meaning in my realm, darkish-Jughead, kind of a dystopian world, maybe not for Alice fans, those tags are getting out of control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomanie/pseuds/Megalomanie
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledge that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.Even though years have passed, a noble woman of right birth can not but be expected to graduate Riverdale Academy with her hand promised in marriage. If a woman were to be single after graduation, she would be an embarrassment to herself and her family. She would be the target of the worst gossips of the town and even be ostracized from the society. Alice Cooper would never accept such dreadful fate for her beloved daughters.Veronica Cooper tries to navigate this world of hypocrisy and ill-timed courtship as one of the most brilliant lady of her year. She would give anything to be able to pursue her studies rather than be married off to the first eligible bachelor. But the world is what is it, and even though she can count on the love of her adored father and the support of her most beloved sister Betty, she will have no choice but to participate in this game of love and seduction. Her sharp tongue, wild temper and quick wit will certainly not play in her favor.AKA the modern Riverdale AU of Pride and Prejudice that absolutely no-one asked for but, hey, it's here anyway.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. the long awaited and most certainly appreciated buying of Thornhill.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so, hi, I was on one of my due Jeronica breakdown recently when I began reading Pride and Prejudice. I thought it was uncanny how the characters seemed to fit perfectly to Veronica and Jughead's temperament and I couldn't shake it off. I actually read the whole book casting them as Lizzy and Darcy, so here's my take on a modern Pride and Prejudice AU. I really hope you'll like it, I haven't wrote fanfiction in literally ages so this is making me quite nervous. 
> 
> Consider it a mash-up of Riverdale and Pride and Prejudice but with a life on its own. I have 12 chapters definitely planned but knowing me it'll probably be closer to 14/15.
> 
> Also, English is not my mother tongue so my deepest apology for any mistake I made.  
> And also also, I stopped watching Riverdale somewhere around the middle of season 2 so even if I'm still closely following Jughead and Veronica (non)development, well, I kinda want to stick to the atmosphere of the first season more than the rest of the show.

The Cooper manor was always anything but quiet. It either resonated with laughter or heated arguments. There was always someone running down the stairs or animatedly chatting in the living room. Forsythe and Alice Cooper had somehow managed to build a lively home for their five daughters. They were both born free, in like what had seemed to be another world, before the laws were enforced and the Respectable Society was born. They were six when everything had happened but the memories lingered. Sometimes daddy would tell the tales to Veronica, and only her, when Alice was nowhere in sight, and everyone else safe and sound in bed for telling such tales was dangerous. If anyone were to repeat them it could lead to a gruesome fate. Still, by the fire, he would whispered fantasies of another life, in another time, where women were free to date, to fall in love, to change their mind, to marry, to not marry, to have children, to chose not to. Simpler times. Happier times.

Veronica wished she lived in such a perfect world but the reality was far from it. Of course, no-one but her seemed to know what they were missing on, and even if there was someone else she wouldn't be able to know since no-one would ever dare to repeat those forbidden tales.

Even to her own sister, whom she admired and loved more than anything else, she couldn't tell a thing for Betty was genuinely pure and she would be beyond frighten by those impious stories. She wouldn't even listen to a word, Veronica laughed at the idea, she imagined her covering her ears and eyes as if none of what they were saying were true.

She didn't hate that daddy and her could share such secret.

They were to go back to the Academy today, and examining herself in the mirror she thought she was glad she was born a noble for some people were not even granted half of their education and certainly not half their liberty. She had a library, and a dad who would always encourage her to think by and for herself, she had a sense of freedom of which she was glad she was aware of.

She heard mom exasperated knock on her door reminding her that she was getting late.

“I'm coming, Mama.”

Of mother, she only had the name. Veronica had deep, shoulder-length, dark hair when all of her sisters had long blond hair. She had brown, almost black, eyes while everyone else had inherited mother's clear eyes. She had a tanned, olive complexion which contrasted with everyone else, beside dad's, fair skin tone. She was also tinier than her littlest sister. She was from another mother and Alice Cooper would never let her forget that for she was one more stain on their low nobility, one that no-one could forget or pretend to not see, especially when they were all together. What an odd picture they made. Alice was nice enough to her but she didn't like her.

She readjusted her shirt, made sure her black skirt was perfectly fit before she stepped on her heels when Betty barged in her room. Betty was the eldest of her sisters. She was the nicest. She was also the prettiest. Her beauty found no counterpart in all Riverdale and the only thing better than it was her sweet temperament. She would never argue with anyone and would always do her best to compromise. She couldn't bear to make anyone unhappy. She was the definition of perfect. Veronica and her had always been close, and they loved each other deeply despite all their differences.

“I can't wait to go back!”

She hugged her tight. She was all smiles and sugar. Her ponytail bouncing on her shoulder. Her make-up delicate and smooth. Her outfit so proper and appropriate Veronica couldn't help but wince at the contrast the mirror was reflecting her as she adjusted the dark shade of red lipstick on her lips.

“Me too, B, me too.”

Seeing as she could barely retain herself from jumping up and down with glee, Veronica took a step back to look at her. She was going to ask what all the joy was about when Polly and Kitty, their youngest sisters, entered her room being their most excited self.

“What do I not know ?”

Her brows were furrowed. Betty beamed at her but she didn't get the chance to answer.

“Thornhill has been bought!!!”

Betty had tried to hide her joy, Polly couldn't help herself. Thornhill was the biggest mansion of the whole county and it hadn't been occupied for quite some time. New faces were rare in this town, and if they were, they were never part of the Society.

“Do they have children going to the Academy ?”

Judging from the excitement going around, Veronica was almost terrified of asking but she was also quite curious. She asked Betty specifically knowing the other two wouldn't be able to give straight information.

“They are about our age! Do you believe it ? The McCoys told us they were two, a big brother and a sister about the same age, orphaned, insanely rich, of course. Mom is already asking dad to go and present us. I'm so happy, Veronica!”

She put her hand on her heart as if she were already married and Veronica couldn't help but laugh.

“Easy tiger. What does dad say ?”

They went out of the room, as she was now ready, their two younger sisters following closely their footsteps.

“He's saying no, mostly, but he will come around! He has too! Do you imagine, Veronica ? Josie said he made up to sixty thousands a year!”

Down the stairs, they saw their parents arguing in dad's office since the door was not closed. Mom looked rather furious and agitated while dad was sitting calmly behind his desk with a ghost of smile on his lips, as per usual. She was yelling that he had to, he had no choice, it was about their daughters' future, he couldn't refuse her that. They couldn't make his answer for he was speaking and not yelling and they were to far away but when he caught eye of them he raised from his chair and came to the door, ignoring completely Mom who looked about to cry.

“Daughters.” he told them warmly while kissing Veronica on her forehead and taking her in. “Your mother is under the impression that I would jeopardize your future, sabotage it even if I am to trust her words. I already went to Thornhill this morning and presented myself to the young Archie Blossom. He is the most charming, and handsomest boy ever. I put in a good word for all of you, and I am certain he can't wait to see you. Yes, Kitty, he is to be at the ball on Friday. Now, off to school, women, and let me be in peace.”

He went back to his office while mom was going out and shut the door behind him. Mom had tears in her eyes.

“And to say I was so harsh with him ! Your father is really the best father you could have asked for, isn't he, girls ?”

She took Betty's hand and squeeze it tight not stopping once in their father's praises despite how strongly she had argued with him only two minutes ago. She took Polly in her arms, and then Kitty too even though the latter couldn't stay in place. She even went so far at to pinch Mary's cheek. But she didn't look at Veronica.

“In the car, girls. You are very, very late.”

Veronica took the keys and went out without a word, Betty caught up with her.

“Don't blame her, please.” she said. “She is trying her best.”

Veronica was doubtful but she didn't say anything. She had learned not to care too long ago.

“They were arguing about you earlier.” Kitty supplied, she couldn't stay away from gossip even if her life had depended on it. “Dad teased mom, he told her he would only go to Thornhill to put in a good word for you, and mom was so fed up that he would always play favorite.”

Betty and her exchanged a quick glance full of meaning that only the both of them were able to understand before Veronica got in the car and threaten her sisters to go without them if they were not seated in the next thirty seconds, seat-bells fastened.

* * *

As they passed Thorhnill on their way to the Academy, even Veronica couldn't help but glance at the immense mansion. It hadn't been inhabited for years, and what a mess it sure was to clean it up. Kitty and Polly provided with topics on the ride, saying they would probably not be to school today, since they had to settle in on their new home, they spoke about Archie Blossom supposed beauty hoping dad would have provided them with a description or even took a photo. Mary was silent through the whole drive, reading a book on ethics, and never raising her head from it. Betty was smiling down to either her or the road, sometimes asking her a question to make sure everything was alright. In Betty's world, everything always had to be alright.

At school, Veronica was quite happy Betty and her were able to be in the same classes despite Betty being older. Josie McCoy and Kevin Keller, their closest friends, were quick to find them. They were also quite excited by the idea of new blood in town and Betty couldn't help but laugh at Kevin's antics for he was always the fastest to jump on new juicy gossip and was always eager to share everything that he knew.

Veronica knew for a fact that in daddy's ideal world, his life would certainly have been a lot more different than what it was to be now. He had asked for Ethel Muggs' hand at the end of last year not for love but for necessity and everyone could tell. It wasn't fair to him, and it certainly wasn't fair to Ethel who genuinely liked him. It pained Veronica although she wouldn't ever dare to bring up the subject. She was already known to be a troublemaker, she didn't need to bring upon herself those kind of unnecessary attention.

People were fond of her wit but she knew that she could only exercise it to a certain degree. Hopefully, she could always plaster on the best of smiles when those kinds of thoughts were plaguing her.

She took Betty's hand and Josie's arm and lead them to class. Kevin keeping up with them while commenting on everyone who had changed this summer. This cheerful, careless moment helped Veronica forget about the events that had occurred this morning. If the whole school hadn't been determined to mention the buying of Thronhill at every occasion she would have been able to let it go altogether.

Of course, everyone was beyond excited about the ball and the new blood, not necessarily in that order. It was soon made clear that the Blossom were not to attend the Academy before the beginning of next week so they could comfortably settled in their new home. This did nothing to quell the excitement of the school. Everyone was so impatient. All the conversations were focused upon which dresses will be shown, who would be the prettiest, and who would have the immense honor of dancing with Mr. Blossom himself. Veronica longed for other subjects.

It is not that she didn't care for those things, she absolutely did, but she didn't want to talk about it every waking hour. Friday would soon be here. Everyone knew Betty would be the prettiest because she had this fair, perfect and undeniable beauty and there was no doubt she would yet again upstage everyone. But they could always hope she guessed.

* * *

As predicted, the week passed by quickly. Mary had practiced the piano all week getting on the last nerves of everyone at home. Kitty had tried dresses and dresses every evening until she fell from exhaustion. Polly had cried until father finally agreed that she could go to the ball. One hour before the ball the house was on a turmoil.

Betty wore a pink silk dress which fitted her quite perfectly and Veronica had convinced her to let her long blond hair loose for the night. She was doing her make-up while they were both sitting crossed leg on her bed. Betty was keeping her composure but Veronica could tell how anxious and excited she was. Her blue eyes sparkling with joy. Her hands sweaty and shaking. Mother passed her head by the open door frame, reminding them to hurry up and asking Veronica to, please, not put a too dark shade of lipstick on her daughter. Veronica had to fight herself so hard to not roll her eyes since she didn't want them to argue. It usually resulted in upsetting Betty whom was unable to choose a side and would always point out that both parties had their wrongs and rights on this battle.

“Your dress is so pretty !” Betty said to distract Veronica. “I wish I could look as beautiful as you.”

Veronica smiled gently at her. Betty was always there to compliment and see her in a light that only sisterly love could shed. She embraced her.

The ball was held at the McCoys mansion. Hopefully, the Coopers and them were old friends and they would be quick to present them to the new people in town which mother wouldn't be quiet about. Betty and her took her own car which gave them some time far away from Mother and Kitty's never-ending flow of words.

“Is this Archie Blossom ?” Veronica asked Josie discretely nodding at the redhead everyone was looking at in the room. She fervently acquiesced as a way of answering but was quick to add many details on the great way he was wearing his costume or how great his hair looked. Veronica had to admit he was a look for sore eyes. He had shiny red hair, an athletic figure, broad shoulders, and he wore his tuxedo like a man. He was the very embodiment of handsome and he couldn't help but flash bright smiles at everyone on the assembly. He was of those persons whom you couldn't help but instantaneously like, Veronica decided.

“I suppose the other redhead is the sister.” whispered Veronica. “Who's the other man ?”

Josie looked incredulously at her. Apparently, she should have known.

“Come on, Veronica! This is Mister Blossom's fine friend, Mister Jones. My father says he makes up to one billion a year!”

Veronica took another look at the brooding man. He didn't look like he wanted to be there at all. He had an air of haughtiness Veronica found immediately disagreeable. His black hair were a mess on his head, while Mister Blossom was perfectly well-groomed, he didn't care for dressing with propriety. He had on a shirt but no bow or tie in sight. He was tall. He would have probably been handsome if he had tried to smile. He was definitely not as athletic as Mr. Blossom but he didn't look slender either.

She finally shrugged him off, going back to her confidences with Josie, until Josie's dad call them all over. Father and mother were already deep in conversations with them. From her place, Veronica hadn't been able to see the newcomers were there too.

“Oh, look at the gorgeous girls!” Josie's dad was always overly nice. “This one, Mister Blossom, is my delicious daughter, Josie.”

He smiled at her while she bowed. He even went as far taking her hand, and kissing it lightly. Veronica was agreeably surprised by his impeccable manners.

“And those beautiful ladies are the Cooper's daughters. Lady Betty and Lady Veronica.”

Veronica couldn't help but flash the brightest of smile when Mister Blossom caught Betty's eyes. The renowned Betty Cooper charm had an immediate effect on people and Archie Blossom was certainly not immune to it. This was a done deal. He asked Josie for the first dance though, because the propriety demanded it since she was the daughter of the house's owner.

Partners were scarce that evening but Veronica had a lot of fun nonetheless. She was so happy to see that Betty danced a lot with Mister Blossom who looked like he had taken an immediate liking in her.

Mr. Blossom fine friend however did not dance once with anyone beside Miss Blossom. Veronica and her talked a little. She expressed her interest in joining their cheerleader's team, the River Vixen, and was impressed to learn that Veronica was appointed cheer captain for the job asked to have a lot of guts. Miss Blossom found that Veronica didn't look like much of a fighter for she was so petite and seemed so fragile. This got under Veronica skin. She laughed it off and quipped that for her frame didn't look like much she knew how to make everyone behaved by a mere look. Cheryl, for it was her name, deemed her as too cute for her own good. She was all smiles and attentions but Veronica saw how insincere it was and she was determined to hate her especially if she wanted to take from her the only thing she loved beyond all. Betty, she could see, was already taken with her and all her niceties.

Josie and her sat down at a table, fatigue beginning to show as the night was following its course. Josie offered to go search for some refreshments and Veronica cheerfully welcomed that. Behind her, despite herself, she caught the voice of Mister Blossom who was talking to his brooding friend, trying to get him to dance. She didn't dare to look at them for eavesdropping was rude and she didn't want to display any incivility especially when everything was going on so well between her sister and the new owner of Thornill. She went as far as faking a great interest toward the dancing couples so they wouldn't be able to tell she was hearing them. She just hoped Josie would take her time with the drinks.

Indeed, Mister Blossom was harassing his friend who didn't bother to give in in his attempt to get him to dance. He told him that he had already secure the prettiest girl of the whole town and no-one else here deserved to be noticed. She was pleased to hear Mister Blossom wholeheartedly agree on the point of Betty's beauty going as far as saying she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Mister Blossom wouldn't let it go, though, and Mister Jones scoffed.

“Miss Betty has a very pretty sister, you know, and she's so nice too. I could arrange for you to be presented if you wanted.”

She felt more than she saw Mister Jones gaze set on her. Mister Blossom was clearly desperate for his friend to try and blend with the people.

“She is tolerable but not beautiful enough to tempt me.”

Veronica had to fight every urges to scold at him. No-one had ever, ever, deemed her as only tolerable. Betty was way prettier, of course, Veronica wouldn't ever deny that. She had a perfect beauty that was commonly and rightfully praised as the best of the county but _tolerable_. Veronica was not _tolerable_. She was darkness and ice. She was of those beauties the ancient time worshiped and she wouldn't let this arrogant, sulking mere boy make her think otherwise. She still acted as if she hadn't heard anything though she was now looking forward to Josie's return.

Mister Jones didn't stop there though. She still felt his eyes on her neck so she finally decided to look at him, propriety be damned. Their eyes met for a second before he withdrew his owns quickly. When he answered to Mister Blossom his voice was even colder than before.

“Seriously, Arch, I'm in no mood to babysit young ladies who are not even courted by other gentlemen. Go back to your partner, you're wasting precious time here.”

Josie chose, finally, this moment to appear at her side with two drinks and Kevin on her heels. Veronica stood and told her friends she wanted to go take some fresh air. They were surprised but they obliged. As they passed Mister Jones, now rightfully alone, Josie asked her if everything was alright.

“I just find this ball barely tolerable.” Veronica quipped, making sure she spoke loud enough to be overheard by the utter moron that was standing against the wall but still in a confidence tone so no-one would be able to tell this was not meant for her friends.

She couldn't help but smirk though.


	2. of the benefits of friendship

Veronica had put on some music on her computer. As usual, their little group was sprawled all over Veronica's room. They were actively debriefing last night ball. Betty was eating carrots by the window. She was thoughtful, smiling down to the air, quietly humming along with the pop song that was currently airing. Veronica was sure she was thinking about Archie Blossom with whom she had danced twice the day before. She was absolutely adorable. Kevin was lying on his stomach on the bed, a magazine open before him which he completely disregarded. He was meticulously reviewing every details of what had happened last night. He seemed particularly interested by Veronica's humiliation. Josie was applying nail polish to her feet while looking slightly disapproving of the fact that Kevin couldn't let this go. Josie was a good friend, always had been. Of course, so was Kevin but sometimes gossips took the better of his brain cells.

He would always show up when the situation demanded it though.

“Oh, my god! Did he really say that though ?”

She had already told the story twice. He knew Mister Jones had indeed said that. She sharply gazed at him over her book.

“Yes, Kevin, he did. You know he did.” she repeated no bothering to hide her exasperation. She glanced back at Josie. “I would totally forgive his pride if he had not mortified mine.”

Josie chuckled. Veronica finally closed the book she was reading, knowing it to be a lost cause while her friends remained there. She went to Kevin. He was now giving her an apology look. She sunk in the bed and buried her head in a pillow. Betty and Josie's laughter warmed her. Kevin was roughly shaking her.

“But come on, he spoke about you!”

He was way to excited about Mister Jones. Even though he was the coldest and most arrogant man she had ever met she guessed those things worked on Kevin. She would admit he was kind of handsome, in a dark, brooding kind of way. He was actually the opposite of Archie Blossom whom embodied light and easy happiness, he was all angles and mysteries.

“To say I was ugly, mind you.”

She threw a pillow at him. Betty couldn't help but gasp. She went to them as well, forcing her sister to sit down and pulling her into a hug.

“He didn't say you were ugly, Veronica.”

She smiled sweetly. Veronica returned the embrace.

“Betty, I can assure you being tolerable equals being ugly, doesn't it Kevin ?”

He wholeheartedly agreed. Then, while Betty looked offended and Josie was about ready to attack him, he added that he did not think Veronica was ugly in any way, she was clearly a goddess, but Mister Jones sure did. They all laughed.

Mrs. Cooper chose this moment to check on her daughters and what they were up to.

“Kevin, it is not proper for a young man like you to stay in a girl's bedroom. Especially that late. You should go home.”

“I wouldn't tell a soul, Mrs. Cooper, I promise.”

To his credit, he didn't flinch. Openly defying Mrs. Cooper was brave, Veronica would consider herself a very courageous young woman and even her would sometime recoil from such a task. Kevin was not known to be fearless.

The dragon had been woken. Mrs. Cooper was already trespassing on her room, hands on her hips, brows furrowed, prepared to make Kevin leave on the spot. Hopefully, daddy chose this moment to pass by the door. He stopped, quickly assessing the situation.

“ _Deus ex machina_.” Veronica whispered.

“Oh, let them be, Alice.” he reacted. “They're hardly doing any harm.”

Veronica flashed him the brightest of smile. Daddy winked at her.

“Aren't you supposed to have a fiancé though ?”

“She would never let him in _her_ bedroom.”

“Veronica!”

Mother looked properly offended. Daddy was laughing. His laughter slowly dying indicated that he had fled the scene of the crime and was already letting them dealing with Mother's antics. Hopefully, Betty took it upon herself to defuse the situation since everyone knew Veronica's sarcasm was not going to help them in any way.

“Mama, please, it's only ten and we are Saturday. Can we stay up a while longer ?”

She couldn't resist her favorite daughter.

“One hour. And he goes out of this bed right now.”

Kevin was so quick to jump from the bed and go to Betty's spot by the window. Satisfied, she turned on her heels but seemed to think better of it.

“Veronica, this Mister Jones kid was stupid enough to not dance with you. It is his loss. No-one can disrespect my daughter like that. If he asks you at the next ball, I wish you would say no.”

This was perhaps the nicest thing she had ever said to her. Veronica had to take a second to recompose herself upon hearing her.

“I can assure you, Mother, I would never, ever, dance with this prick. I hate him.”

Mrs. Cooper smiled with contempt but simply nodded. She left with a kind word and even promise to have the maid bring them more snacks. She definitely was in a good mood.

The week-end passed by quickly, Veronica and Betty would spent most of their time together. Betty would only be comfortable enough with her to share how hopeful she was Mister Blossom would ask her again to dance at the next ball.

On Sunday morning, after church, the girls of the Coopers and McCoys' families reunited in the McCoys parlor to talk about the only thing they had to talk about. Mister Blossom. Honestly, Veronica would have preferred to speak about the priest's sermon. Mother couldn't help herself but boast about Betty's success.

* * *

On Monday, yet again, the whole school was talking about the ball.

“One would think they have never seen anyone knew in this town.” Veronica deadpanned. “I swear it's getting on my last nerve.”

She was harsher than she ought to be, she knew that. It was the first ball of the season and, of course, since it was opening it it gave a foretaste of what would be the whole academic year. Every ball would have the mission to upstage this one. It would have been thoroughly talked of even without Mister Blossom and Mister Jones' arrival in town but they didn't help the matter either.

When Veronica and Betty got to their lockers they both found a red letter with their names written in the most beautiful and pompous writing they had ever seen. Veronica couldn't help but scowled at it. She quickly plastered on a smile on her face though, for it would be a shame if anyone noticed her reaction.

The letters were from Mister Blossom's sister herself. She had been at the ball and they had talked for some time. She was a sophisticated lady, beautiful, clearly well-educated and she sounded like an hypocrite. Long red hair, perfect hairstyle, red cherry lipstick, brown bewitching eyes. Lying smile. Veronica didn't trust her. Betty, being her sweet, naive self, found her immensely nice and incredibly pretty.

“Lady Veronica,

I was delighted to make your acquaintance at the McCoys' ball.

I hope that your sweet sister and yourself would consent to come to Thornhill in order to drink a friendship tea with myself today after school. I will come to you at lunch to seek your approval.

Sincerely yours,

Miss Cheryl Blossom.”

The seeping tone made her sick. She hid her uneasiness by opening her locker and taking the books she needed in her arms. When she closed it again, she turned to Betty whom was obviously beyond joyful at the invitation. To Veronica, it honestly felt like a trap. She still assured Betty that of course, they would go, because how could they not ? Besides, the sooner Betty was in Mister Blossom's company again, the better she would feel.

As she promised, like a clockwork, Cheryl showed up to their table at lunch. She was perky and bubbly. She told them how good an impression they had made on her Friday, despite their mother being a little to prone to express everything she was thinking when they would rather not hear her. Veronica couldn't help but make a face at that. Their mother could be mortifying at times, Betty and herself always did her best to ease her into speaking less of her mind but she didn't really realize the harm that she was doing. Still what was Cheryl's point in reminding them of that ?

They obviously accepted her invitation with much joy and the appropriate politeness.

Veronica hoped she would go quickly but she lingered on for a moment. She looked expectantly at her waiting for her to spill out whatever was on her mind.

She was definitely not ready to hear that she wanted to join the River Vixen, the cheerleading team of the Academy Veronica had been lucky enough to be the captain of since she was seventeen. She felt free when she cheered. Like she still belonged in daddy's dream world.

He would often wonder at how surprising it was that it hadn't been forbidden by the law like so many other women sports. But cheering had been about supporting men in its early age, it was only fair it would be used as such in the new world. Despite knowing what she was missing, the possibility of winning prizes, and going to competitions, Veronica was still happy she was able to lead a team of her own and to cheer on games nights.

Somehow, she felt threatened by Cheryl and she really didn't want her to join.

“Of course, you can try out.” she answered with her most perky smile. “I would be so honored if you could join us, lady Cheryl. Try-outs are to be held tomorrow. I can send you the details of the choreography.”

“Oh, I would rather do my own if you don't mind ?”

She actually minded a lot.

“We would be delighted to see you perform your own choreography.”

Who cared about rules ? Who cared about the fact that the captain had done her best to set up the fairest try-outs possible ? She worked for days on this choreography. Cheryl put her hands on her heart, if she had one, to show how grateful she was.

“Thank you, Veronica.” She warmly asserted. “You're definitely the cutest. See you later, girls. Toodles.”

Girls ? Kevin was sitting right there. She smiled and waved at them before turning on her heels being the most confident and sparkling person in the whole world.

Those fake smiles were going to strain Veronica's patience really fast.

* * *

Jughead Jones had followed Archie Blossom to Riverdale. He needed a change of scenery and he thought a small America town would definitely prove to be a new experience. As a writer he loved experiences. As a human he hated everything in this place. He was still glad Archie and Cheryl were there with him making this ridiculous society more tolerable.

Cheryl had insisted he had to come see her try-out for the cheerleading team. He wasn't overjoyed at the prospect but since Archie was trying out for the football team at the same time, he had to give in to Cheryl's whim. She didn't want to be alone and he was a gentleman after all.

Funnily enough, knowing Cheryl as well as he did, he was perfectly aware that she needn't be afraid of anything. Indeed, girls could be mean with new people, especially cheerleaders, but no-one would ever dare set Cheryl's wrath free. It would be borderline suicidal, nothing less.

She spotted him as soon as he passed the doors of the gym.

“Oh, Jughead, I'm so glad to see you came to see me!”

“You asked a dozen times, Cheryl.” he replied not trying to hide his annoyance. “Did I really have a choice ?”

She kissed him on the cheek purposely making sure witnesses saw everything. He was not blind to her little games but for the friendship of Archie he was willing to go along with tricks like this one. He also knew she wouldn't dare go any further. He wished Archie could have come with him. He went to sit on the bleachers, the farthest possible from the boys passing as gentlemen who had ventured there too.

He opened his laptop quite decided to block out the most of the noise in order to concentrate on his writing work. A voice stirred him from his screen. It belonged to Lady Betty's sister, Veronica. He had seen her at the ball on Friday though he hadn't speak directly to her. He had even gone as far as to reject Archie's offer to present her to him.

She was getting everyone ready, dancing through the crowd that was forming, asking if everyone was alright, making sure everyone had memorized the choreography. When she saw a young girl who looked way too nervous she stopped to tell her everything would be alright and she joked that she had never eaten anyone before. She even took her time to repeat with her some of the moves. She was smiling while remaining so focused. She clearly loved being the captain of this squad, it radiated from her. As if she was born to lead them. Cheryl also loved bossing everyone about but she didn't possessed that gentleness in her manner that made this so... natural.

Veronica Cooper looked like she belonged but not as a superior entity. She wanted to make everyone feel as if they were welcomed.

He was perfectly aware that he was now paying way more attention to her than he ought to.

She was wearing a sport uniform with the Academy colors, blue and gold, she had black shorts on which would only be proper on this gym, seeing how much of her tights they were showing. She had yellow and white knee socks. Her shirt had long sleeve and clung to her petite silhouette. She hadn't bother tying up her hair and even though it was evident she was sweating her make-up still looked perfectly untouched. She was the very definition of polished. Shiny. Sparkling.

Captivating.

Without any input of his brain, he began to write. His fingers quickly brushing the keyboard, words appearing on the screen so fast he wasn't even sure they had meaning while also acknowledging he had never felt so inspired before. What an odd sensation.

He was pulled out from his thoughts by the fact that at one point the gym had become utterly silent. He looked up from his laptop to see what was happening. Veronica had crossed her arms on her chest and was looking up to Cheryl who was standing still before her. Miss Blossom looked about ready to kill while Veronica was sympathetically smiling.

“Oh, I know who you are, Miss Blossom, and I know you won't ever let me forget it. But if you think for one second that you will be able to control me or this squad you are sorely mistaken. And if you want fire, I'm sorry Miss Blossom, but my specialty is ice.”

Then, she pointedly turned her back to her. Jughead stopped pretending he was writing and closed his laptop. Lady Veronica had some nerves to stand up to Cheryl. She was brave and bold. He was also acutely aware that she was perhaps not really realizing what she was putting her feet on. It was not eggshells but a hot, deadly, burning furnace.

“Thank you for today, girls, you were all lovely and it is going to be a hard choice for me. I'll text you the results tonight I promise.”

She took her time to applaud them and the girls all looked delighted. And hopeful. He watched her as she went to the girl whom she had showed up some moves earlier. She put a hand on her shoulder and enthusiastically started talking to her. Seeing how the girl smiled, she was complementing her.

Cheryl was still looking at her like an hawk on her pray. Eventually, since no-one was paying the attention she was sure she deserved, she decided to follow out a group of girls. He didn't move even though he had no longer any obligation to remain in the gym. He was still enthralled by the sight of the quiet raven-haired storm smiling as if nothing had happened between her and the richest, most powerful girl in town.

* * *

Veronica was boiling which was not an habit of hers. She was usually so calm and composed. She wished Betty were here to soothe her.

She caught Kevin's empathetic eyes and rushed toward him. How long had he been there ? She didn't even care, she was so glad to see him. She told him that and he winced letting her know he hadn't missed anything of what had just happen. She made a face.

He didn't make any further comment, choosing to compliment her choreography instead. He followed her to her bag where she had begun to put back everything she had sprawled on the floor. He patiently waited for her.

Somehow, her anger hadn't left her when she stood up. She caught Mister Jones' eyes, still hovering over them from his seat on the bleachers. Everyone else had left but he didn't look like he was ready to go. She frowned but he didn't look ashamed or remotely surprised. She would definitely not be the first one to look away.

“Why is he looking at us ?”

She couldn't refrain herself from scolding at him. Kevin placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her but she roughly shook him off. He tilted his head. She took a deep breathe. She knew he was in no way responsible for her current state and decided to soften a little toward him for she was not being fair at the moment.

“She wants my spot.” she spitted with venom still seeping in her voice.

He hugged her, tight, no matter what the propriety asked. She let herself go into the embrace, hoping Mr. Jones had finally left the building.

“You know how it works, Ronnie.” he whispered sweetly. “Everyone knows you're the best captain, even if she does take your place, they'll only like her because she's richer and she can pull off those damn red hair.”

She tried to smile at him but it didn't reach her eyes. Hopefully he couldn't see her face. He kissed her on her forehead and when she felt more at peace she let go of him.

“I'm going to change” she finally said softly. “Will you wait for me ?”

He dutifully nodded. Her smile was real this time. While she reached the locker room she couldn't help but notice that Mister Jones was _still_ sitting on the bleachers and he was _still_ , intently, looking at her.

She scowled, once again, what a creep he was being.

* * *

Veronica had persuaded Betty to get a milkshake at Pop's after school. Mother could be really strict when it came to Betty and food, she was only allowed a certain amount of calories, and she was clearly restraining sugar to the the minimum. When Betty would complain that Veronica never had to watch what she ate, Mother would just answer that she had inherited father's genes and his terrible manners as well while she had sadly inherited hers. One day, she'll probably tell Betty what she knew about Alice not being her real mother. It would certainly explain a lot to her. Even though she was certainly not ready to hear that right now.

Her adorable sister was currently sipping through a strawberry milkshake she was reviewing her notes from their care-taking of the household course. She was so studious sometimes it neared insanity. They knew everything about this course, what was the need of reading those dreadful and stupid notes ? Veronica had opted for a chocolate milkshake and fries. She had already offered it twice to Betty so she wouldn't push it further but her sister was ogling her plate with so much envy it physically pained her. Mother was the worst sometimes.

She was reading a book when some redhead hottie caught her eyes at the door of the shop.

“Buckle up, baby, Archiekins is here.”

She smiled as Betty tried to keep her composure while fidgeting on her chair.

“He didn't see us yet, do you want me to wave them over ?”

Betty blushed but didn't answer. So Veronica Cooper took it upon herself to act. She raised her hand and called upon the boy. Of course, she despised the fact that Mister Jones was with him but she would do anything for Betty. At least they were free of the devil itself incarnated in Mister Blossom's sister and Veronica couldn't be happier for that.

“Mister Blossom, would you like to sit with us ?”

He immediately obliged, he looked eager to join them even. Veronica met Mister Jones' gaze whom couldn't have look more bored at the idea of joining them. Once they sat, Mister Jones ignoring all propriety jump on the booth and oddly sat with his legged pulled up on his seat. Veronica frowned but didn't comment on it.

“Lady Betty, lady Veronica, what a pleasure ! Do you often go here ? What is the big deal ?”

He had a sheepish grin sprawled all across his face. He was clearly asking Betty but she looked at her sister with so much panic in her eyes she had no choice but to come to her rescue. She closed her book and dutifully placed it on the table.

“Their burgers are the best. You ought to try it, doesn't he Betty ?”

She eagerly nodded.

“And their milkshakes too.” She added shyly on her impulse. “Strawberries are my favorite.”

Archie Blossom told her he would make sure to order one. Pops Tate came to their table being his usual self, not impressed by new blood, which Veronica was really glad for. Then, Mister Jones ordered half the menu which ought to be impressive, not looking once at the waiter whom happened to be the owner of the place. She loathed his haughty attitude. However, she loved how Archie was nice and his manners were heightened by Mister Jones hateful ones.

As soon as Pop was gone, Archie and Betty began conversing. It was only small talk, but so adorable nonetheless. While Veronica was looking at them she missed the fact that Mister Jones was showing interest to the book she had been reading. He took it in his hand catching her eyes because of the movement. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Am I not allowed to read Capote, Mister Jones ?”

The corners of his mouth twisted. They were interrupted by Pop bringing over the drinks but his eyes didn't leave her face once during that time.

“I dare say you didn't wait for my permission, Miss Veronica, so why would it matter now ?”

He pointedly raised his milkshake at her before taking a long, pointed, sip. She rebuked at him. Veronica would say she rather liked Archie but she hated that his company could never come without the insufferable prick.

“Jughead, behave with the ladies, please.”

Jughead ? The name was ridiculous. No wonder she hadn't hear it aloud before now. She couldn't help but smirk which he didn't miss. She had to fight hard to stop herself from laughing at him but he didn't miss it.

“How are you finding this novel so far ?”

She thought it weird he would ask a question only to be polite. She frowned.

“I'm strictly _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ but dad kept telling me how much Riverdale reminded him of _In Cold Blood_ , he wasn't wrong so far.”

Jughead Jones huffed. Pops brought the plates.

“So you like it ?”

She tilted her head. His mouth was already full with food, _how gross_.

“I don't hate it.” she tried.

He shook his head.

“Do you read a lot, Miss Veronica ?”

She turned toward Mister Blossom whom was sited across from her. He was not eating while talking, he was sitting perfectly straight, and he knew property. What a pleasure after having to make small talks with Mister _Jughead_ Jones. She smiled sweetly.

“As much as I can, Mister Blossom.” she replied.

He lined in to hear as if to make a confidence.

“I'm not much of a reader myself. It's not that I don't know how to read.” He turned toward Betty to make sure she as not reacting badly to what he had just said. How sweet, how considerate! “I do like to read but there's always so much else to do!”

Betty laughed along with him, assuring him that everything was alright and she would also get distracted easily when she was reading for her own enjoyment and not for school. He elaborated on that subject and they were soon gone to their own little world, speaking gleefully about the beauty of nature and how windows were always distracting him. She put her head on her folded hands, looking at how blissfully both of them looked for a minute.

When Mister Jones tried to go after her fries, though, she slapped his hand away, getting her plate closer to her. “My. Food.” she threatened. Her mother would have yelled at her for being so improper in front of Mister Blossom. A woman was not supposed to slap gentlemen hands away.

Mister Jones flashed her a grin, though, slowly eating the fry he managed to steal while intently looking at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos ! Hope you'll like this chapter as well.


	3. about the definition of rare beauty and bewitching eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are bored to death by this attempt at a party and you were wondering how were we going to survive the whole year in such society. And I agree with you so much, I swear I have never seen anything so lame in my life. I can't wait to hear your opinion of them.”
> 
> He chuckled. His eyes still not leaving Veronica once.
> 
> “I'm deeply sorry, Cheryl, but my thoughts couldn't have been farther from such considerations actually. I was thinking on how the sight of a rare beauty can bestow the greatest pleasure.”

Cheryl Blossom was seating across from Jughead at the breakfast table. He was reading one of his books while eating his fair share of oat meal. She could never do anything but marvel at his capacity of devouring food. She was, even though she would never ever admit it, also impressed by how he could still managed to remain attractive while doing so.

She had known him for years. She had grown to love his taciturn personality and she had learn to savor every moments of openness he was ready to share with them. It was his smiles she was the most fond of. Small twitch of his lips. Outburst of laugh. She could read his moods, acknowledge when he was pleased or when he was feeling under the weather. She was, for all intents and purposes, in love with him. She felt no embarrassment nor shame at the realization and considering her fortune and the way they were already acquainted she had no doubt he would in time understand how perfect a match they were for each other and finally propose.

Cheryl Blossom was not only beautiful, she was also fluent in three languages, she read and she played the piano like no other. She was a delightful singer and she had always been a great dancer. Everyone would agree on that. She hoped she would soon come to be appointed as the captain of the cheerleading team of Riverdale Academy so he could see how great of a leader she could be. An accomplished woman only could pretend to be of the standard of the great Jughead Jones, and Miss Blossom was nothing if not accomplished.

She was already dressed for the day. She had tied her bright red hair up with a red velvet scrunchie and her make-up was of the same shade since her cheerleading uniform was yellow and blue and those were definitely not her colors. She had a hard time getting used to the Academy she would have much rather preferred if they had stayed in New York for the school year. But she would have be damned before she were to not be enthusiast about cheer practice. Especially on a game day.

They had been staying in Riverdale for some weeks now, and in-between the boring balls and everlasting dinners they had come to meet most of the society of this small town. In its entire population, there was only two persons beside Archie and Jughead that were worth her attention. She couldn't deny that Betty and Veronica Cooper were a pleasant company, and she even had some fun dining and passing time with them. Betty was adorable and perhaps the sweetest girl she had ever get to meet in her life. Veronica was funny and smart, and she had a cunning side that Cheryl was drawn to because she loved a challenge. However, their father was rude, their mother was tiresome, their youngest sisters were foolish. Still, she liked the two oldest sisters well enough. However, if they had been in a larger society, if she had had options, she would never have taken a liking in them.

She finally got bored with her own thoughts. She loudly sighed getting the attention of her silent partner to be. He raised an eyebrow at her now smiling figure.

“Will you be there at the game tonight, Jughead ?”

“Oh, my dear. I wouldn't want you or Archie to feel like I'm not supporting you.”

She cooed. Even though she hated Riverdale, she had to recognize that the fact she got to spend so much time with Jughead was a blessing.

* * *

Jughead was walking toward his literature class. It was lunchtime and since it was raining it meant that there was not a place in the whole Academy where he would be able to find some sense of solitude today. Acknowledging this dreadful truth, he thought that going early to literature was his only option. He had come to like his teacher quite a lot, he respected his intelligence and they were able to share in-depth debates on many topics including politics which was a subject not many people were ready to jump in nowadays. He loved him all the more for that. He hoped he would be able to catch him for a chat before their class.

However, Jughead froze in front of the door. At the sight the small window was offering him. Through it he could see what was happening inside the class. The teacher was not alone. Veronica Cooper was sitting with her legs crossed on Mister Andrews' desk. He could see that she was wearing her cheerleading uniform and she had arranged a blue headband in her hair. He couldn't really make up her face from where he was standing since she had her back turned to him but he would have recognized her petite frame and those shiny black hair everywhere.

Mister Andrews was there of course. He was standing in front of her talking animatedly. Waving his sandwich at her between two bites. Sometimes he would sit for a second but get up again shortly after, Jughead guessed, she said something he disagreed with. They were passing a book back and forth between them, searching for pages, reading passages aloud. He couldn't hear them, of course, but he could see them read. Sometimes they looked about to argue if he were to believe Veronica's lively hand gestures. At some point, she crossed her arms tight on her chest which made their teacher burst into laughter. He couldn't help himself and Jughead saw Veronica gave him and allowing herself to laugh along with him.

It is this moment that made him suddenly feel like he was spying on them. Which he may have unintentionally been doing if he were to be honest with himself. He decided to make his presence known by loudly pushing the door open. Somehow he didn't expect the both of them to be so startled by his entrance. Mister Andrews flushed. He looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookies jar and for a second he even gaped at him without moving. Veronica was quicker to recover, she took the book and pushed it under her tight in order to, he imagined, hide the title. The movement didn't escape Jughead.

“Mister Jones, I hope you're already acquainted with Miss Cooper ?” Mister Andrews said cheerfully while pointing at the girl. “She is one of my brightest lady student. A sharp quill, not unlike you if I dare say so, Mister Jones.”

He was smiling but he still looked guilty. Veronica, however, was looking as pristine as ever. She looked younger with her cheerleading outfit, more angelic and less... seductive than usual. She had not an once of guilt lying across her face though. He slowly walked toward them, he made it a point to keep his eyes focused on her face and she was one to accept a challenge for she didn't lower her gaze at any point.

“Will you be seated on this class, Lady Veronica ?”

His curiosity was dripping through his voice and he had no intention of controlling it. He was so terribly intrigued by what he had interrupted he could barely contained himself from asking a billion questions. She was already packing away her lunch. She flashed him a candid smile he knew was not half sincere as she was making it up to be.

“Oh, no, I wouldn't dare to intrude in on a gentlemen class, Mister Jones.” she innocently quipped. “I'll take my leave, right now. Thank you for the feedback on my essay, Mister Andrews.”

Mister Andrews took longer to recover. “Hum, anytime... lady... Cooper.” he finally managed to stutter. The way he called her lady had a weird resonance making Jughead believed it was not common for him to use this word to refer to Miss Cooper.

She tucked the book behind her as she kept her eyes on Jughead's face. She decidedly was trying to hide it as much as she could. He wished he could make up what the title was. He didn't want to seem too interest in the matter, however so he willed himself to maintain his posture. He actually thought for a crazy second he could just snatched the book from her little hands, he certainly had the strenght but he quickly pushed the thought aside. Hopefully, the odds were smiling upon him for when she knelt to put it on her bag he was finally able to have a clear sight of the title. Salomé. He didn't get the author's name but it was a start. She took back her lunch pack on the table. She was all smiles and politeness toward him, and maybe the sole hint he had of her embarrassment was when she hurried off maybe too quickly of the room.

As the door shut behind her, Jughead finally turned to the teacher whom was still fidgeting in place. Since no other student was to show up before at least ten minutes, he decided to push his luck.

“Are you in an habit to lend forbidden books to ladies, Mister Andrews ?”

It was an assumption. But it was also one he was ready to make with all the clues he had seen laid before him. At that, Mister Andrews brows furrowed. He definitely was his favorite teacher here, he was brilliant, he clearly loved literature and he liked to teach. He would push the students when he saw they were fit to it and he was prone to adapt his method. He was also the embodiment of a good man. He was fundamentally nice and those kind of people were rare, Jughead had learned to cherish them. Upsetting him was not something he appreciated but he also needed to find out whether or not he was guessing right.

“Mister Jones, I've seen enough of your work to know you won't judge us.” he tentatively tried. “However, I hope we can keep this between us.”

Jughead smiled. He had all the confirmation he needed.

“I intruded in your classroom and I didn't have the decency to knock. Consider my lips sealed.”

Mister Andrews looked utterly relieved upon hearing him.

Before the game, Jughead had driven home in order to check Thornhill's library to find out which book Lady Veronica and Mister Andrews had been so passionate about. Thornhill's library was nothing compared to the one he had in his real estate at Pemberley, but it was still a decent one, nothing to be ashamed of.

To his dismay, the bookshelves were a mess. They looked like they hadn't been organized in years and he couldn't find any logic to their order. If he had known what he was looking for, it would have been easier. The majordome had left the room after he had sent the third book that had mislead him flying on the table. He may have been overreacting but his frustration was real. The poor man had tried in vain to help him, of course, but his quest was a difficult one to explain and the majordome didn't know books very well.

“Wow, what is this mess, Jug ?”

Jughead turned to his best friend whom was inspecting the room with clear worry visible in his eyes. Jughead managed to laugh. He took in the state of the room as well and even he had to acknowledge the spectacle would seem odd at the very least. Archie ought to think he was a madman seeing how many shelves he had dried from their books.

“Sorry, man. I'm looking for a book. I can't seem to find it. Who organized this thing ?”

Archie shook his head in disbelief, laughing his heart out at the antics of his friend.

“I don't know, mate.”

Jughead stopped his search for a second.

“Aren't you supposed to be preparing for the game ?” he finally asked.

“I forgot my bag” he simply stated.

“I would have dropped it, you should have texted me.”

“You're coming to the game ?”

Archie was genuinely surprised at that fact and somehow it made Jughead feel guilty. He had not been the best of friends since their arrival in Riverdale. To be honest, it was quite the opposite. He had been in a full mood most of the time, he had made it clear with the expected help of Cheryl, that he hated everyone and everything while Archie had done his best to blend with the people of the town. His inclination toward the oldest Cooper was properly adorable and they haven't even talked about it. He softened toward his friend and took his time to answer with the most sincere and earnest smile he could manage.

“Of course, I am, Archie. I wouldn't miss it.”

He squeezed his shoulder. Archie looked beyond happy at that statement.

“There's a party after the game.” he stated. “You will come, won't you ? You should actually dance this time around.”

Dance. _Dance._ Jughead litteraly jumped and hugged him. The redhead was clearly taken aback by his reaction. He ought to know that Jughead wasn't overjoyed by the prospect of the party.

“ _Salomé_! Thanks mate! Oscar Wilde! How did I not think of it immediately! Do we have it here ? We have to.”

Jughead began fussing around the books again. Archie shook is head in disbelief and left him. He knew him well enough to acknowledge that now he was back to his quest he wouldn't be able to catch his attention again. This library was a mess, he wondered who was the previous owner and how he could have chose to be that messy with his most precious possessions. He finally put his hand on the play. He grinned triumphaly. The cover of the book was plain white and only the black title was there to constrat. The red sigil on the back “male readers only” confirmed what he had deduced from his interview with Mister Andrews. The edition Veronica had put in her bag must have been a very old one. If Mister Andrews were to be caught giving forbidden books to ladies, it would be bad. If he were to be caught giving them unlabeled copies, it would be disastrous. For his life. Yet again, if such a thing were to happen, with an unlabeled copy, Veronica couldn't be held accountable for her action. Whereas if she were to be caught with a labeled copy, she could be held responsible in court. They both would.

Jughead was certain she knew the book was forbidden. But he was also certain that Mister Andrews was the kind of man who would make sure she wouldn't have to take any risk in the perilous trade.

Later on, as he leaned on the side of the bleachers, loud music buzzing in his ears, rain pouring down, he intensely watched as Veronica Cooper was getting everyone ready for the pep rally. She was still in the same outfit she had worn at noon. She was waltzing through the crowd, looking as light as a feather, glowing among the anxiety of her team. The rain didn't bother her, she danced with it, she owned it.

Had Mister Andrews been thinking about Veronica when he had given her that book to read ? Was she supposed to impersonate Salomé dancing in order to obtain John the Baptist's head for the benefit of her mother ? He couldn't imagine Mister Andrews with any miscellaneous intentions. But for him, at this moment, as the orchestra began its anthem, as the team rallied around its captain, while the whole stadium was slowly bewitched by their performance, the noise drowned, and everyone stopped breathing, his whole world seemed to revolved only around her dance. At this moment, he felt very much like Herod falling for her beauty. At this moment, he had been conquered.

When the music faded, he felt as if he hadn't blink once and he realized how uncanny the vision he was having was. It felt unearthly. He could have sworn she was literally glowing. He had never been one to appreciate cheerleading, or sport in general. Somehow, and maybe not so surprisingly, he couldn't take his eyes off of Lady Veronica.

He didn't glance once at Archie during the game for the raven-haired girl cheering on the side had stole all his attention.

* * *

From where she was standing on the side of the field, Veronica had a perfect view on both Archie and her sister. She cheered but she also managed to remain fully concentrated on her sister's reactions. She was engrossed by Archie. Her smile was so bright, and the joy so visible on her face it was a wonder Archie could not feel her gaze and combust from its intensity. He had no idea how taken with him Betty was for she was too shy and would never allow herself to indulge in her infatuation if she knew he had any chance of seeing her looking.

But Veronica knew. She could see the red that colored her sister's cheek when she greeted the man. She could sense her excitement when they were to visit Thornill. She could feel her disappointment when they visited and only Cheryl was present at the manor. Or when they would go for a milkshake and there was only Mister _Jughead_ Jones haunting one of Pop's booth.

They won.

Archie was what Riverdale Academy had apparently been waiting for years and the spirits were high despite of the rain continuously pouring on them. Cheryl Blossom - whom Veronica now rightfully despised for she was as fake as she had feared she would be - had been calmer than usual. She knew she would launch her coup any day now, and Veronica would just have to bow and accept it for it was the proper thing to do since lady Blossom was so much higher than the Coopers in the society. In any case, the redhead devil looked like she had put aside her plans for the night and Veronica was grateful for the brief interlude.

She had been nothing but sweet all day. She hadn't tried to contest any of her decisions for the whole day.

As the game ended, she jogged back to Betty, Josie and Kevin and found them in an agitated conversation. Betty stopped listening to Kevin for a second and congratulated her on her choreography which she appreciated. She thanked her with a smile but Kevin's monologue kept her from saying anything.

“Who is going to invite them to the after party ? Can I ? Oh, no, I won't be able to.” he was panicking, then he looked relieved upon noticing Veronica and quickly added. “Veronica, you must do it. You're the only one who can.”

“I most certainly won't.”

She crossed her arms on her chest, making sure to wear her most decisive face. Kevin frowned but he knew her well enough to be certain he alone wouldn't be able to bend her will. However, he knew of someone who could. He pointedly turned his back to her.

“Betty, you must make her.”

“Veronica, please.” her sister immediately implored. “Cheryl is our friend, we have to ask her.”

Betty didn't see any second thoughts in Cheryl's friendship, of course, she was too sweet and too naive to realize what her real personality was.

“I'll do it.” She finally conceded. “But, Kevin, you got to stop manipulating Betty into making me do things for you.”

She didn't glance back at him to let him know she was really angry.

“You were perfect tonight Cheryl.” She congratulated her new-found Nemesis. “We love having you on the team.” Not one of those words were true. “We're having a little informal gathering at Kevin's. I hope you'll do us the honor. Of, course Mister Blossom and Mister Jones are very welcomed as well.”

She turned to the boys bowing to them since propriety asked it. Archie smiled sweetly to her. Mister _Jughead_ Jones remained, obviously, very still. Arrogant, arrogant little man. On the other hand, Cheryl looked absolutely delighted. She was quick to accept the invitation, clapping with excitement, and she even hugged her.

“I believe I was already invited by the football team, Lady Veronica.” Mister Blossom even looked embarrassed to deny her the pleasure to be the one to invite her. “I shall be very happy to come.”

She waved at Cheryl, promising her she would quickly text her the time and place, and bowed again to the two gentlemen. As she was turning on her heels to leave, however, she was immediately met with her literature teacher.

“Are you guys already leaving ?”

She frowned as she saw that Mister _Jughead_ Jones was, surprisingly, at her side when he had been few steps behind the Blossoms two seconds earlier. Had he followed her ? She was puzzled but decided now was not the time to wonder at his suspicious action. She hoped he wouldn't ask any question about what he had seen at noon. She was sure he of all people would never understand that a lady could indulge herself into debating books.

“Yes, Mister Andrews, we are going to the Kellers to celebrate our victory.”

The teacher gently smiled.

“I am delighted that you kids still know how to have some fun. What a fine amusement for young people like you. There is nothing like dancing after all.”

He winked at them. What was Fred playing at ?

“Mister Jones, I hope you'll indulge yourself into dancing tonight.”

Jughead couldn't help but snort. Apparently everyone was leagued against his peace today. He smirked.

“It is something I swore to never do if I can avoid it.”

Fred's smile only grew at that statement. The teacher was clearly not ready to drop the subject.

“You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is laid before you.”

He gestured toward Veronica and if she had not been in such company and held by her sense of propriety she wouldn't have hesitate to give his a sharp piece of her mind. But she swore to herself she would give him trouble later. He wouldn't get away with such tease so easily.

“I wouldn't dare to be the one to make Mister Jones uncomfortable, Mister Andrews.”

He shook his head. Mister _Jughead_ Jones looked ready to add something but Fred Andrews was not one to yield before he was through with his point. Veronica knew him enough for that.

“But you excel so much in this art, Miss Veronica, that it is cruel to deny them the happiness of seeing you dancing. Even though this gentleman dislikes dancing, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige at least one dance with your lovely person.”

She would kill him later. She was certain of that. She tried to convey all her rage in her eyes while she did her best to keep the prettiest smile plaster on her face. Fred's amusement was utterly visible, on the other hand, some would surely even say he was enjoying torturing her a bit too much.

“I am going to take my leave from you, now, gentlemen. Don't worry, Mister Jones, I won't be holding you to any promise Mister Andrews will extort from your person. I'll see you on Monday, Mister Andrews.”

She replaced her bag on her shoulder, not sparing a glance at Mister _Jughead_ Jones, as she was running back toward Betty whom had been waiting for her by the car for quite some time now. She barely heard Mister Andrews wishing her a nice evening.

“Where you speaking to Mister Jones right now or am I deluded ?”

She couldn't help but to roll her eyes at her sister. She knew her sister would not abandon the subject so easily so she decided to answer to her.

“You are deluded. I was speaking to Mister Andrews, thank you very much. Come on, B, I want to shower before the party.”

But Betty had a conspiratorially look on her face.

“If Kevin had seen that...” she excitedly whispered.

“Hopefully he did not.” Veronica was quick to add. “And you would do well to keep your mouth shut.”

The threat was an empty one, for sure, Veronica was well aware her sister wouldn't wait for long before she spilled the entirety of what had just happened to him. Betty laughed as she climbed in the passenger seat.

* * *

Veronica was drinking her third - or was it the fourth ? - glass of red wine. She knew she should have stopped one glass ago but she liked the edge it was giving her. She was feeling like drinking tonight and the small gathering was permitting it. She felt comfortable enough. She had been hanging out with Josie and Kevin a lot, she felt like she hadn't seen them at all for the last two weeks since Cheryl had been inviting Betty and her over all the time, and they had to invite her as well because Mother kept insisting on it. “You have seen Kevin and Josie all your life, Veronica, aren't you happy for the change of scenery ?” She loved change. She didn't like Cheryl. She missed her best friends.

She finished her glass and started walking toward the bar to get a refill. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Archie and Betty in a deep conversation. She could tell Betty was tipsy from the shade of her cheek and how her emotions were showing a lot more on her face than usual. Alcohol had a way of taking care of shyness. She took a mental note to keep a track of Betty's count of drinks because she was the wisest little sister ever.

“Hey, Val! How didn't I see you earlier ? Have you seen Betty ? She looks amazing!” Val greeted her and hugged her. “I have seen her!” They were both excited to see each other and the alcohol may have had something to do with that. “I love that she's wearing your dress. How did you put her up to this ?” She laughed before she answered. “Some Veronica magic.”

They both got a refill before they settled at a table. Val wanted to talk to her about the town funderaiser coming up because she wanted her to sing, and Josie wanted her to sing and Veronica was not feeling up it so they wanted to convince her to do it anyway. They were about five minutes into the conversation when she noticed Mister _Jughead_ Jones lingering on the side of the table with his drink. It was not the first time of the night he had been doing this, earlier when she had been talking with Kevin he had had the freaking audacity of actually going to them, and staying with them for the whole time without ever saying a word. What a creep!

When she had had the opportunity to talk with Josie after this event she had felt so angry. Resentful even. “What does Mister Jones mean by listening to my conversation with Kevin ?” She had spitted that sentence. Josie hadn't been that concerned by his behavior. She had shrugged it off, telling her that it was a question which only he could give her an answer to. Veronica told her that if he did it again she certainly would give him her opinion on his rudeness.

Right now, sitting down with Val, she felt like it was the perfect moment to confront him. She turned to him and he immediately shifted betraying how acutely aware of her presence he actually was.

“Didn't you find my comment on the uselessness my performance so impertinent and improper, Mister Jones ?”

He detached himself from the wall, unable to avoid talking to them now that he was directly addressed at. Veronica felt only triumph as he mumbled that he didn't find her rude in any way. He was struggling and she loved that. She could have listened to him trying to find an explanation for his eavesdropping for hours.

* * *

Moments later, Jughead still found himself unable to look away from the raven-haired princess. She was now talking to her sister and Archie. She was sipping from her drink but he could see that she was no longer drinking from it. He was still amazed about how she could stand as much in this crowd while actually being so tiny. Archie was loving her humor even though Jughead knew his sweet friend was nowhere near able to hold up to that level of sarcasm.

Jughead loved his sister deeply, and he could see how Veronica felt the same about Betty. He had a hard time remaining neutral when Veronica laid her head down on her sister's shoulder and Betty naturally put her arm around her to draw her close and hugged her.

“I can guess the subject of your reverie.”

He hadn't sensed Cheryl's shadow coming up behind him but his body didn't betray him and he didn't startle. He was glad for that. Instaed, he was able to react by simply arching an eyebrow. He was pretty sure she had no idea about what he was thinking.

“I don't think so, Cheryl.”

She gave him her best smug look.

“You are bored to death by this attempt at a party and you were wondering how were we going to survive the whole year in such society. And I agree with you so much, I swear I have never seen anything so lame in my life. I can't wait to hear your opinion of them.”

He chuckled. His eyes still not leaving Veronica once.

“I'm deeply sorry, Cheryl, but my thoughts couldn't have been farther from such considerations actually. I was thinking on how the sight of a rare beauty can bestow the greatest pleasure.”

He heard her surprise more than he saw it.

“Pray tell! And who is the lucky rare beauty ?”

He answered without missing a beat. “Miss Veronica Coopper.”

She followed his gaze toward the Lady.

“Miss Veronica! I can't say I was expecting that! For how long have you liked her ? And pray when am I to wish you joy ?”

She put her hand on his arm in a possessive gesture he was not sure he appreciated. He gently but firmly took a step back.

“Of course, you would jump to conclusion.” “I disagree. I've known you for a very long time, Jughead, I never heard you compliment a lady before. You're mother-in-law will be charming, that's for sure.”

He shook is head and gulped down his drink in one sip leaving it on the counter. His pride was taking her words harder than he should have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your nice comments and kudos. I actually had a lot of fun with this chapter because I rewrote a lot of dialogues straight from the book, translating them into our 21st century way of speaking so I really hope you'll like it. Also, I absolutely adore writing from Jughead's POV. And also, also, as you can see with this chapter I'll add more POVs than in the book, because I'm really curious about other people living those events so consider you've been warned.


End file.
